


Two Hands

by gyuhan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Kissing, M/M, Non AU, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuhan/pseuds/gyuhan
Summary: While dating, Jeonghan and Mingyu have found a myriad of reasons to love each other's hands.





	Two Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Well, they just had to go and [subtly hold hands on stage](https://twitter.com/forgyuhan/status/1094427553840926721), didn't they? Honestly, I don't know what this fic really is other than barely cohesive drivel loosely strung together, but here it is. Maybe if gyuhan didn't have the most interesting dynamic I've ever seen I wouldn't be out here writing nearly 4,000 words of fluff about their hands (and, ngl, maybe if they had more than 80 fics I wouldn't think this was even worth sharing, but the tag is dry as hell so spritz spritz here's some water).
> 
> follow me on: [my twitter](https://twitter.com/mingyupuppyism), [my tumblr](http://gyuldaengie.tumblr.com/), [the gyuhan twitter](https://twitter.com/forgyuhan/)

The slight knobbiness of Jeonghan's fingers often leaves Mingyu fonder than he'd ever admit to. Jeonghan's fingers are long, curved, and always carefully manicured. His hands are cold, only ever warm after working up a sweat or when he stuffs them under his armpits to leech warmth from any other part of himself that he can. There's a softness to his hands, skin smooth and fingers a little paler than the rest of him, oddly enough. His fingers are wavy, caught in a permanent sway of wheat in the wind, his hypermobility there for anyone to see.

There's beauty in his hands, Mingyu thinks. His fingers, like him, are cute without reason and Mingyu finds himself staring at them often enough for it to be distracting. Jeonghan fiddles with things; he rubs the tips of his fingers, pulls on his lower lip, fingers the holes in the knees of his pants, and basically does everything he can to make it harder for Mingyu to look away. It's not his fault, of course. Mingyu just needs to learn to stop feeling so much over little parts of a whole. 

He wouldn't say he's in love with Jeonghan's hands. No, that word doesn't seem to fit quite right. Or perhaps it's the setup of the word that's all wrong. He doesn't love Jeonghan's hands - which frequently find themselves roaming the breadth of Mingyu's shoulders, the circumference of his thigh when they sit close, the planes of his chest - it's just Jeonghan that he feels that way about. Only him. Frankly, if the same set of hands belonged to any other person, Mingyu wouldn't look twice at them. But because _Jeonghan_ is the one who uses them to stir a spoon around in his cup of tea, because they're _Jeonghan's_  preciously warped fingers that prod at Mingyu's chest, and _Jeonghan's_ soft palms that swipe at his arm when he's feeling playful, Mingyu loves them fiercely without needing any other reason.

But, of course, he still finds them; he's found so many reasons to love Jeonghan's hands that he's since stopped counting them when he unearths new ones. 

The reason why he loves Jeonghan's hands in the present, however, is that they're currently clutching at the stiff, scruffy material of his mohair coat, fingers tightening around the lapels of the coat as he demandingly drags Mingyu nearer to him. Not like seduction, just comfort. The temperature is frightfully lower than it ought to be for two boys to be out in, and Jeonghan's jaw has been working extra hard to keep his teeth from chattering.

"Come keep me warm," Jeonghan's whispering to him, tugging a little more insistently at Mingyu's clothes so he'll bend and let Jeonghan bury his frosty - almost painfully so - cold nose in the crook of Mingyu's neck. His shoulders sag when he does, melting further into Mingyu's natural excess of body heat greedily.

They're outside currently, on what was meant to be a nightly stroll through the park with Chan and Seungcheol, only Seungcheol wanted to get snacks so he had to hurry to find a convenient store open before they all shut down for the night and Chan (not wanting to be a third wheel again) had left with him. It's not really a date, but still Mingyu pulls Jeonghan inside his coat and circles his arms around Jeonghan's lower back like it is.

"You should dress warmer," he tells Jeonghan, shivering from both the cold and something else as Jeonghan rubs his icy, reddened nose just under Mingyu's jaw. "You have a new coat to wear. You should've put it on before we left the dorm."

"Well," Jeonghan huffs baldly, "I didn't."

Jeonghan's slender fingers pull at the back of Mingyu's shirt, jerking the fabric out from where it's tucked into the waistband of his slacks, and then deviously sneak underneath to splay along his lower back, cruelly snatching all the warmth he can from Mingyu's body and making Mingyu hiss. He doesn't jump, however, because this, at least, he's used to by now. Jeonghan does this all the time.

Mingyu thinks that the first time Jeonghan ever put his freezing hands directly on Mingyu's skin it was only to warm them, but upon more skin warming touches and many yelps from Mingyu, Jeonghan had decided that he could get the added benefit of startling Mingyu into embarrassing himself if he put his hands where Mingyu was the warmest, the most vulnerable. For a long while, Jeonghan would smirk and tease him over it, but the more he would graze Mingyu's sides with cold hands the more Mingyu's body got conditioned to it. Jeonghan just looks fond when he does it now like he loves how used to him Mingyu's body is.

"I bought you a big coat and you don't even wear it." Mingyu's not whining. Really. He's totally not. There's absolutely zero petulance in his voice as he says that. 

"I do wear it, don't be a baby." Mingyu sniffs, about to deny it and say _I'm not a baby_ , only that would sound pretty whiny... like a baby. "I just didn't wear it today because otherwise I wouldn't be able to do this, would I?" Jeonghan slips his hands from Mingyu's back to his waist, the fabric of Mingyu's shirt bundled up around Jeonghan's wrists, and presses his cheek to the curve of Mingyu's warm shoulder, his soft shirt.

"You'd really risk catching a cold just to do something outside that we could just as much be doing back at the dorms?" Mingyu incredulously asks, then pauses. Of course Jeonghan would. The fact that Mingyu didn't already guess as much simply means that he wasn't paying enough attention. His mind was elsewhere, clearly.

Pulling back, Jeonghan thins his lips. "Don't sound like you hate it so much."

"I don't hate that- I don't hate that you want to do things like this in public," Mingyu says carefully, measuring out his words. "I just don't like the idea of you getting sick because of me."

Jeonghan smirks then, sending a thrill straight down to the soles of Mingyu's feet despite his worries. "But if I get sick you'd just have to nurse me back to health, wouldn't you, Doctor?" His fingers sneak their way over to Mingyu's stomach and rub just below the navel, up and down along the sparse hair there. His eyes light up bright with mischief when he hears Mingyu's breath hitch. "Right now my hands keep roaming places they shouldn't without my say-so and my lips feel so soft it can't be normal. Do you know what's wrong with me? What medicine would you prescribe for that?"

Mingyu flushes brilliantly, casting a shy glance away, looking around to see them all alone, then back to Jeonghan's face. He clutches Jeonghan's elbows and pulls him closer, into the fleecy cocoon of his coat, and seals Jeonghan's lips with his. Jeonghan's teeth nip at his lower lip and Mingyu can tell he's smiling against his mouth but he doesn't care. He doesn't care if Jeonghan thinks he's funny or that he's a fool who falls for him too easily, he just wants to have Jeonghan nearer, to taste him fully, and he hurriedly cups Jeonghan's jaw to do so, opening Jeonghan's mouth with his and letting his tongue slip in.

Jeonghan's hands curl into fists against Mingyu's skin and Mingyu knows he's got him then. He pours more of himself into the kiss, skin between his brow wrinkling in concentration as he tries his best to make Jeonghan go weak at the knees. Jeonghan moans just barely, just enough for Mingyu to hear, and he has to press his feet heavier into the dirt to keep from swaying backwards and falling.

Jeonghan's voice is so sweet when he gets like this, when he's quick to get all wound up and eager for anything else Mingyu will let him take. He likes Jeonghan like this best, with his hands shaking just enough to feel against his skin and just enough to feel triumphant over. So he doubles his efforts and kisses Jeonghan silly then, practically heaving and almost entirely breathless in his passion for it, until at some point a minute or two later when Chan's voice can be heard over their quiet murmurs and the whisper of fabric moving under Jeonghan's touch.

Chan groans out a displeased, " _See_ , I told you if you left me with them something like this would happen! I barely made it out alive by the time I caught up with you! They're never going to get out of the honeymoon phase!"

Jeonghan laughs into Mingyu's mouth, their kissing stalling then breaking off. Jeonghan's hands slip away from his skin and he peals back from Mingyu's body, and somehow when Jeonghan's cold hands are no longer outlining the planes of Mingyu's stomach Mingyu's skin seems to go cold, the chill finally getting to him. Mingyu cuts his eyes to where Seungcheol is unaffectedly playing an app on his phone, plastic bag hanging from around his forearm. 

"Hyung," he calls forlornly to Seungcheol amidst Jeonghan's insistence to go over and make fun of Chan, "why didn't you walk slower coming back from the store? Or accidentally get lost along the way?"

Snorting, Seungcheol admits, "If I left you two to it for longer than fifteen minutes at a time I don't think Chan would be the only one embarrassed."

"I know what self-control is!" Seriously, he's not an animal, he wasn't going to do anything unsavory in public. He just wanted to have a nice, romantic moment in private with his boyfriend.

"When Jeonghan's involved I don't think you can even see past the end of your nose. And as for Jeonghan... he's just bent on getting a reaction from you that he thinks will be interesting. I don't think he has any care for being appropriate when you're around."

Mingyu opens his mouth on another half-baked protest, prepared to disagree, but then he just stops. Because, well... yeah.

「❦」

Asking Jeonghan what his favorite part of Mingyu is is mostly pointless; every time you'd ask him to name just one aspect he likes the most he'd come up with something new. Of course, he'd also ignore the question most of the time, but when he did answer it'd be varying. There are some consistencies in his claims, however. Like Mingyu's handiness, or his outgoing personality, or less frequently he'd say Mingyu's intrepidness - and then undermine that by saying that, of course, Mingyu's also too timid to be brave, when really what that means is that sometimes Mingyu gets nervous and has to take a moment to talk himself into things before acting.

On the physical side of this is obviously Mingyu's smile, which Jeonghan loves. Then Mingyu's arms, the way he's fit enough for his biceps to feel sturdy but not enough to erase the way Jeonghan can grip at them and see his thumb press into the soft give of them. And then, as you'd naturally go down the list, there's Mingyu's hands.

Jeonghan thinks it's not possible for hands to look as cute as Mingyu's, but yet there they are. Mingyu's palms are big and warm, skin always a welcoming mat for Jeonghan's cold fingers to wait and heat up against before entwining their fingers together. Mingyu's fingers are thick, both cute in how short they are and manly at the exact same time, and Jeonghan likes to bite at the knuckles on Mingyu's fingers when he's trying to annoy him. His fingers are sometimes pretty and sometimes a little ragged from all of the nervous habits of Mingyu's, like the way he bites the skin around his nail when he's trying to focus and listen or to keep himself awake. Occasionally Jeonghan will have to find a soothing ointment to put on Mingyu's fingers when he's stressed out and has done too much picking at them. Jeonghan still thinks Mingyu's hands are beautiful, especially then, even.

Mingyu's hands are still beautiful, still warm, as he massages one into the arch of Jeonghan's back.

Presently they're standing on stage, close together, for the part where the members give their final thoughts. Sometime during the first half of Jeonghan's speech Mingyu's hand had went from the slope of Jeonghan's shoulder, coaxing Jeonghan to lean into his side, to this: petting along his back and working heat under Jeonghan's clothes and up the collar of his shirt. Mingyu's fingers curve high up around Jeonghan's side, not quite ticklish there but close enough that Jeonghan laughs a little louder while talking, Mingyu's grip digging in and pulling Jeonghan until he stumbles back a step against Mingyu's side. Mingyu's hand returns to that spot again, gentler, skimming the sides of Jeonghan's ribs with his fingertips and making Jeonghan's smile a little looser, talking more playfully than he normally would with everyone.

Jeonghan's in a really good mood today.

In all likelihood, that's why Mingyu's behaving like this. It's not like he's vying for Jeonghan's attention, but Jeonghan knows that Mingyu always wants to be the one to make him laugh when he's in such high spirits. Mingyu likes it when he feels comfortable around him, satisfied with Mingyu's company, and will turn into Mingyu and hug him tight just to do it because he wants to rather than to appease Mingyu's need for touch.

Mingyu's hand drags sluggishly away from Jeonghan's side to the other. Jeonghan's almost done speaking, his sentences using more filler words than usual, and Mingyu must be catching on. Mingyu's fingers curl around Jeonghan's bicep, practically clutching Jeonghan's shoulder in how high up his grip is, until Jeonghan passes the microphone from his hand to Mingyu's other, empty one.

"Everyone..." Mingyu starts, but Jeonghan stops listening almost immediately, attention drawn elsewhere.

Mingyu's hand trails from up under Jeonghan's armpit down to the bend of his elbow, the openness of his wrist, then lower still. Mingyu's palm is barely pressing against his, but Jeonghan's throat constricts, swallowing, and his stomach does a rolling sort of spin. They're almost holding hands right there on stage. 

If Jeonghan could speak right now, if he thought he could get away with it like how he manages to speak to Mingyu on red carpets amidst the illuminating flashes of all the cameras around them, he'd ask Mingyu, _"What is it? Why now?"_ Not to oppose Mingyu, but to check on him. _Does he feel okay? Is his arm still sore from the sports he played yesterday?_

And then Mingyu's fingers curl against Jeonghan's slack hand, nails lightly grazing up the sensitive skin of Jeonghan's cold palm, until Mingyu's captured Jeonghan's thumb between his last three fingers. He's holding onto Jeonghan's thumb, and he strokes his index finger along the side of Jeonghan's, and Jeonghan understands what Mingyu's doing suddenly. 

He just wants Jeonghan to know he loves him.

Right there, right then, all Mingyu wants to do is seek Jeonghan out and touch him gently enough to get his feelings across. He wants Jeonghan to know he cares about him.

Jeonghan looks down, away from the side of Mingyu's face and Junhui beside him. They shift, hands slowly separating as naturally as possible, and Jeonghan forces himself to stretch his arms out, to adjust his sleeves, and try not to snatch Mingyu's hand and bring it up to his lips to kiss. 

By the time they walk off stage Jeonghan's already determined to get Mingyu alone. He comes up behind Mingyu while they're heading down the hall to their waiting room and starts shoving.

"Let's go this way," he tells Mingyu, both hands gripping the back of Mingyu's shirt, just at the center of his back, and knocking the side of his shoe against Mingyu's to make him stumble left instead of right.

Mingyu tries casting a glance back at Jeonghan over his shoulder but Jeonghan's standing too close behind him to see more than the top of his hair. "Hyung?"

"I want to be alone with you for a minute."

"But the manager-"

"I'll deal with it, just go."

Sighing, he shoves Mingyu a little harder so he'll keep going in the direction Jeonghan wants him to. Then, when Mingyu doesn't immediately stop or ask anymore questions, Jeonghan turns and finds one of their newest managers straggling behind the members, clearly trying to count all of them up to make sure none of them are missing, his finger and mouth moving silently to himself. Jeonghan approaches him, already talking before he gets within range to pull him aside.

"I'm taking Mingyu away for a moment," Jeonghan lets him know. He doesn't say it like it's up for debate, just in case the manager thinks it'd be better to keep them all round up together until they can leave. "We'll be back in five minutes, I just need to talk to him for a moment. If something happens and we have to leave earlier than expected just call one of us."

The manager frowns at that and Jeonghan gets it, it's hard to keep track of everyone if people keep going off by themselves, but that doesn't mean Jeonghan's going to change his mind about what he wants to be convenient.

"Okay," the manager says, his eyes flickering from one head to the other as the rest of the members begin disappearing into the waiting room. "Which one is Mingyu?"

Jeonghan smiles. "Tall. Sleeps a lot. Has probably asked you if you'd want to go to lunch with him before." Jeonghan guesses on that last one, but Mingyu's friendly with everyone so it's probably true.

Recognition sparks in the manager's face and he inclines his head. "Oh, right. Yes, go ahead. You could keep better track of him than I can, anyway."

He waves himself off and quickly hurries in the direction he saw Mingyu going off to. He doesn't have to go too far before he finds Mingyu standing aloft by a set of stairs, his phone in his hands and his mouth moving faintly as he tongues at the inside of his cheek. He looks up when Jeonghan's steps begin to fill the empty hallway with sound and Jeonghan breaks into a grin. He can't help it. 

"Do you want to find a room?"

Mingyu blinks dubiously, glancing once at his phone before pocketing it. "For what?"

Jeonghan holds his tongue until he's close enough to Mingyu that when he lowers his voice to speak this time there's no chance of anyone else overhearing. "I really want to kiss you right now."

While not planned, his words still make Mingyu's breath hitch, no longer chewing his cheek as his mouth parts just so in temptation.

"What did I do?" Mingyu asks, as though Jeonghan needs a reason to want him.

"You held my hand."

An airy huff leaves Mingyu's mouth. "I hold your hand a lot, though?"

"I know," he says primly.

"Then why're you so..." Mingyu tappers off with a sharp wave of his hand at Jeonghan, which Jeonghan assumes is supposed to mean something like _'eager to jump me.'_

"Don't I kiss you a lot as well? Come with me, I know somewhere we can go." There's a dressing room off to the side of the hallway that he used earlier to change out of his home clothes and it'd be the perfect place to take Mingyu for a quick kiss. Jeonghan pauses then, looking up from under his lashes when he murmurs, "Unless, that is, I need to find a way to convince you to come first?" 

Mingyu closes his mouth finally and Jeonghan draws himself right up to him, hand only barely touching the bend of Mingyu's arm before Mingyu straightens his back and nods avidly. Turning on his heel, Jeonghan expects Mingyu to follow without needing to say anything else. Mingyu normally keeps hot on his heels when he wants something in return. 

It's Mingyu who steps ahead of Jeonghan to open the door of the dressing room once they reach it, eyeing the hallway warily before following behind Jeonghan and making sure the lock clicks once it's turned and the door's firmly shut at his back. He twists back to the room to suss out where Jeonghan's gone only to get his answer immediately, Jeonghan no longer patient and all but mauling him right there against the threshold.

His hands tangle in Mingyu's shirt to keep from reaching higher to mess up his hair, not wanting it to be so obvious what they've been doing all alone - though really it's only for the benefit of the staff as the rest of the members would have already guessed what they were doing the second they were both missing from the waiting room. He chastely kisses Mingyu's chin and then leaves a flurry of open-mouthed ones along his jaw, Mingyu palming at the back of his bicep and the slight curve of his side to ground either himself or Jeonghan, it's hard to tell.

"Is this- is this really just because I held your- your hand?" Mingyu asks breathlessly, craning his neck to the side once Jeonghan's lips trail off and begin to pepper short kisses under his ear, then lower until Mingyu's pulse is beating rapidly at Jeonghan's lips.

Jeonghan's half sure he hears a soft thud when Mingyu's head falls back in response to the touch of Jeonghan's tongue to his warm skin and has enough sense to think just once, _'I hope no one outside heard that,'_ before moving to take advantage of what Mingyu's offering. He sucks carefully at Mingyu's adam's apple, only enough to make Mingyu's nails curl into his skin but not enough to bring blood rushing to the surface, before pulling away with a wet mouth.

His gaze rakes heavy over Mingyu, keenly aware of the way Mingyu's panting, how his eyes have gone heavy and his bottom lip has been teethed at enough to leave behind tiny indents. He's also on eye-level with Jeonghan, and, really, Jeonghan should have gathered before that Mingyu's knees gave way midway through his frenzied surge of kisses. He must have been too caught up thinking about how good the weight and feel of Mingyu was in his hands to notice him slumping back.

When Jeonghan's caught his own breath he answers, "You reminded me you loved me," and finds that he almost doesn't recognize his voice with that much rasp in it. "That's all it was."

Mingyu stares down at Jeonghan's fingers all wound up in his shirt, then looks back up into Jeonghan's eyes. "I didn't say anything, though?"

"You didn't have to. Holding my hand was enough."

Mingyu face colors faintly, cheeks rosy with warmth. "You wanted to do this just because I _subconsciously_  told you I liked you?"

Jeonghan shrugs, neither agreeing nor disagreeing.

"What if I said it, then?" Mingyu questions rather abruptly, his voice an octave too high for the privacy they're trying to maintain. "What would you do this time?"

A grin spreads as slow as molasses across Jeonghan's cheeks. "Well, I certainly don't think we'd make our manager's day any easier by being as late as we'd be to the vans, would we?"

Clearing his throat just once, Mingyu speaks softly and with purpose, that hint of teasing in his voice that he's learned from Jeonghan.

"Hyung, you know I love you, right?"

Mingyu doesn't seem any bit surprised when Jeonghan jerks him away from the door and into his arms, finally pressing his mouth fervently to Mingyu's and relishing in the fluttering feeling of his heartbeat going crazy and Mingyu wrapping his arms around him and holding on for dear life.


End file.
